hungryjokerfandomcom-20200222-history
Sumerian Ruby
The is an Eureka currently embedded inside the body of Vivian Blanchard, coincidentally an Eureka-compatible human. It is related to the practice of Description As it's inside the body of Vivian, the current appearance of the Ruby is unknown. On the other, the glow of its manifestation can be seen coming out of her chest as a bright signal, that keeps glowing during the time Vivian is making voluntary use of it.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 11, Page 9 Powers Molds of the Ruby are said to allow the forging of bronze alloys.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 11, Page 11 Therefore, the powers granted by this Eureka are related to metals, that can be protruded from the user's body. When used, the body and clothes of the user gains a metallic aspect and several dark tattoos drawn on it. *'Metallic Body': The user's body and clothes get coated with a metallic aspect that protects them from physical attacks, thus enhancing their endurance. *'Blade Forging': The user is able to produce long, sharp metallic blades from several parts of their body, with different sizes and shapes. The user then could exert the full potential of this ability by using it concurrently with Armed Combat skills, such as swordsmanship.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 11, Page 10 ::Crescent Cutlass: The user creates long blades in the front side of their legs, and then performs a backflip with the blades' edges facing the opponent, efficiently cutting it vertically.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 11, Page 15 ::Cross Cutlass: The user creates long blades in the outer side of their arms and in the front side of his legs, subsequently jumping at the opponent and swinging the arms' and the legs' blades in a X pattern, efficiently performing a crosscut in the opponent's body.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 12, Page 7 *'Metallic Poison': By taking advantage of physical contacts, the user is able to administer a peculiar metallic allergen into their opponents' body. This particular substance is able to render the targets unable to move. However, it takes a significant amount of time before the said allergen to activate. Furthermore, this move can be easily countered if the opponent has the suitable antidote in their possession.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 15, Pages 4-5 It should be noticed that a lack of control over this Eureka leads the user to uncontrollably protrude metallic spikes from random parts of their body, leading to an unsightly appearance of the same.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 11, Page 12 During the time the powers are being used, the user's eyes gain a an hexagonal drawing around their iris, that resemble a gemstone. Vivi's eyes.png|Vivian's eyes while using the Ruby. Miserable past.png|Vivian's appearance with the Ruby uncontrolled. Sumerian Ruby's power.png|Vivian's appearance when using the Ruby. Crescent Cutlass.png|Vivian performing the Crescent Cutlass. Cross Cutlass.png|Vivian performing the Cross Cutlass. Dodomekis sudden immobility.png|Dodomekis unable to move due to Metallic Poison inside his body. Enhanced Form After consuming a peculiar Hungry Joker Pill, non-hybrid user is able to artificially enhance their Eureka-compatibility and rises to the same power level as that of user whom possesses a hybrid blood. *'Stabilized Metal Manipulation': The user is now able to manipulate their metal in a more stable manner in which the metal is now strong enough to survive from a large scale explosion and coming out completely unscathed.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 22, Page 9 *'Detached Blade Forging': Upon achieving a higher dimension, the user is also capable of forging blades which are not attached to their limbs. Thus, increasing the number of weapons they could use. Additionally, they can also manipulate the shape of the blade and actually creating various shape of swords. ::Rapid Cutlass: After evolving to a higher level, the user is now equipped themselves with six separate blades. By skillfully utilizes all of them, they could successively slashed their opponent from six different directions at high speed.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 22, Page 10 When in this form, the user is now able to completely envelop their body with metal in which takes the shape of an actual armors. The armors are consist of a headpiece, breast plate, gauntlets and boots. Their irises marks had also been slightly altered in which the normal marks are now surrounded by another layer of the same shape but with additional lines protruding from every corners.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 22, Page 1 Vivi evolving.png|Vivi's evolution stage. Vivi's enhanced eye.png|Vivi's enhanced eyes. Vivi enhanced form.png|Vivi's appearance when in the Enhanced Form. Vivienne victorious.png|Vivian performing Rapid Cutlass. History The Ruby is said to be the world's oldest alloy. Only through the discover of molds of this Ruby the Sumerian civilization managed to create bronze alloys, as it exceeds bronze by far. 6 years prior the start of the series' events, an unknown incident embedded the Ruby inside Vivian Blanchard, that coincidentally was an Eureka adapter. Due the inability of her parents at removing it from her, she was abandoned. Some time later, she was found by the White Joker organization, that helped her at using her powers, though the young lady still wishes to get rid of it.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 11, Pages 12-14 Influence In fact, the domain of the bronze alloy was so significant in antiquity that the Bronze Age was named after the metal, with the Sumerian civilization being a pioneer in the use of it and in the practice of metalwork. Bronze, however, it's usually derived from copper and tin, elements that doesn't constitute the ruby. The was an ancient civilization and historical region in southern Mesopotamia, modern Iraq, during the Chalcolithic and Early Bronze Age. Their feats include draining the marshes for agriculture, developing trade, and establishing industries, including weaving, leatherwork, metalwork, masonry, and pottery. References Navigation